casing the trian
by kissedbynight
Summary: this is a preview. summary inside.
1. one

Summary: what if Humphrey did leave? What if he went back to Idaho? Would Kate find him?

Author: Kissedbynight

Pairing`s: Humphrey and Kate

Disclaimer: I do not own or never will own, so please, don`t send me a law suit.

A/N: this is just preview of a story that I will write once I finish a few other stories, so don't expect up-dates for a while.

Chapter one: realization after the whistle

Humphrey`s p.o.v

Saying good-bye to Kate was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I did not want to watch her everyday with _Garth_, knowing at what I could have had, and what I had lost. Kat was getting married, to unite the packs, and I will soon be a forgotten memory. With the packs together, there will be less meet because there was more wolfs, and I would still be the lowest of the low, and omega. Besides, she will be happy here, with her family, and husband. I was going back to Idaho, start a new life.

I turn back one more time one last time, I see my friends waving good-bye, and I see Kate, she looks sad, I wonder why?

"I`ll come visit on the holidays!" I yelled as I turned back to the train tracks.

I heard the whistle and I ran, hoping that I would time it just right so that when I jumped I would land in a box cart. Alight now! I sprang into the air, and landed on my underside.

"Ow." I hope no one saw that.

I rose to my paws, and turned to face the opening, I saw them all laughing and waving good-bye. I saw Kate, and she looked, different, she wasn`t the proud alpha, she held her self like an omega.

And just like that, my home disappeared as the train gained speed. They were gone, she was gone. I let out a howled; this was the end of one life, and the start of another.

kate`s p.o.v

He`s gone, I will never see him again, or hear his voice, listen to his jokes, or anything. Why did he have to leave? Did I say something? I should go after him, I can`t let him leave. His howl still echoed in my ears. I wish he would have stayed to watch me turn down Garth, maybe then he would have known how I felt.

Maybe if I talked to mom, she will let me go, maybe father will understand. If Lily could marry an Alpha, maybe I could marry an Omega? Oh, I should never let my mind wonder down that road, why on earth would Humphrey want to mate with a wolf like me? I was mean, and I even said he was no one important. I would fall for someone like me.

"Kate, thank you, you're the best sister anyone could ask for!"

Lily had her hair that normally covered her eyes pulled of the side and help back with a purple flower; she truly looks like a bride.

"Lily, what are you talking about?"

"You let me marry Garth!"

I laughed at her boundless energy, she may be married to an alpha, but she will always have the heart of an omega.

"Oh, what about Humphrey, where did he go?"

"He left, wanted to be a lone wolf."

"Well, why are you here still, shouldn`t you be out there, with him?"

"It doesn't work like that, he wants to be a lone wolf, and that means alone."

Lily laughed, "Kate, I know Humphrey, we are both omega's you know, he hates being alone."

"But if he hates it, why would he leave?"

"Because, he thought he lost you, why else would he leave?"

What was so important about me? I was cruel to him, and mean, and he was always there. Oh, I`m such a moron, how could I not have noticed?

"What are you talking about Lily?"

"Humphrey loves you, he always had a crush on you, and it was rather annoying how he never stopped talking about you, even when I tried flirting."

Humphrey loves me! What am I doing here? I should be with him, not here! Wait, Lily flirted with him?

"Did you just say flirt?"

"Out of everything I said...yes I said flirt."

"Why on earth would you flirt with him?"

"Kate, you see him, are those not the bluest eyes you have ever seen, plus, he was the most attractive out of my options."

Well, that was true, the omega`s are rather unattractive, fat, and stinky, but not Humphrey. He was shaggy, built, but not overly built, his voice was serious, but still had a childish ring to it, and his eyes! They are like an endless river, with dark deeps, and yet, as clear as a steady stream.

"Hello, earth to Kate!"

Lily`s purple eyes looked into mine, "Hmm, I`m sorry, what where you saying?"

"I was saying, what don`t you go ask mom and dad if you could follow him?"

"You know Lily I think I might."

Humphrey`s p.o.v

No, not now! Maybe if I went in the corner...

Stupid bladder, it picks the worst times to need to go! I can't hold it much longer...that's it, I`m going in the corner.

"Ahhhhh..." it feels great to relive myself from that.

I sniffed the air, I was getting close, and it won't be much longer now. It's too late for me to turn back, besides, it`s not like I`m needed there. Maybe if I close my eyes for a few minuets...

"Hello, earth to Wolf!"

"What, how!" I look around, trying to find the creature responsible for waking me up.

Then I saw them, the two oddest of friends, Marcel and Paddy. "Oh, it`s only you guys."

"Only us, Paddy, did you hear that, it`s only us! Well maybe we shouldn`t tell him, and just leave!"

"Marcel, you know I would never mean it like that, it's just, I wasn't thinking anyone else was here." Wait a moment; tell me what, "What did you say about telling me something?"

"Oh yes, your pack has been united, but not by Kate!"

Hope started building in my chest, if she was still single, I might still have a chance, "Who united the packs then?"

"Some little white wolf married that Garth wolf."

Lily? That's impossible, she was an omega, she can`t marry, mate or even howl with an alpha, I should know.

"Are you sure the wolf was white?"

"I know what white is, I`m Canadian-"

"Ha! I told you so sir!"

"Drat, this is embarrassing…"

"Um, guys, can you finish tell me what's going on?"

"So the white wolf married the Garth from the other pack, last I checked, Kate was going to go talk to her parents about something important."

This is amazing! Kate is unmarried, the packs are joined, and if I go back, I would be seen as a weak failure, unable to make it on my own. Why couldn`t I have waited.

"Thank you, how much farther is Idaho?"

"Are you good at landing on my feet?"

"I`m good at crashing-"

`Then this won't be a problem!"

Marcel and Paddy pushed me out the door of the box; thank goodness I went before they could do that!

I landed at the base of a sign that said `welcome to Idaho` well, wasn`t that nice of those two. I heard a loud screeching noise, and I turn to see a truck coming to a complete stop on the road beside the train tracks.

"Hun, get your camera."

I heard a few clicking noises, what is with humans, I wanted to get closer. So I took another step towards the road.

"What's he doing daddy?"

"I don`t know."

I put my tail between my legs and approached the humans very carefully, I saw the little human but her hand out, I went in to sniff it.

"Hey, get away from that wolf, they are dangerous!" A new voice interrupted.

Scared of what he might do, I ran in to the thick dense woods. Well, that was fun.

A drop of water splashed onto my nose, "Well its only dribbling-" then a crash of thunder broke the clouds and released a heavy down pour of water, "Typical."

I ran for cover.

Kate`s p.o.v

"Eve, let her go."

"Winston, that's my first born daughter you're talking about."

"Don`t forget she`s my daughter to."

I sat there while my parents bickered at each other. Dad was more understanding then what I would have thought, but mom, she`s hard to crack.

"Mom, I need him, what would you do if dad left you?"

"I would run after him." Mom's voice got quite and sadder "Juts like what you would do for Humphrey."

"Are you letting me go?"

I couldn`t bear to get hopeful, just to have it all dashed away, I had to convince myself that they would never let me go.

"You better come back with grand pups you hear?"

I ran to my mother and nuzzled her and dad.

"I love you."

A/N-okay thank you for reading, please review!

xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to warn all of my readers, that this, is most likly going to be the worst chapter I have ever writtten becasue of mayne reason. Shall I list my "Shit List", I think you guys will all laugh at my tecnology issues. okay. here we go.**

**1) My lap-top turns off, with three undaved documents on it...and I was unable to recover said data, so that is one school project, late. two chapters for two different stories, lost.**

**2) I open my Lap-top one day to see that the screen its self has been...broken, it seill works, but there is the huge black hole, and I can hardly see anything.**

**3) My brand new desktop...doesn't have word yet, so I am just writting this on, an old document that is already up-loaded, asnd posted, sooooo, I have no spell check, so, you guys are all screwed, casue I am not the best speller.**

**so, that has been my, past few weeks, right there! Plus, tones of tests! and School work os never fun, planing for a shin-dig, and my fail of a love life, and work. ohh teh joys of being a teenager.**

**Anyways, this moview was on again this weekend, and I was supper happy. but come on, who isn't happpy when it comes on? no one thats who! well maybe stupid people who hate cartoons. I on the other had love them.**

**So, I got me some Twizzlers, adn I am ready to write.**

* * *

><p>Kate's p.o.v<p>

_"Howl with me, please Kate?" His blue eyes relected the light from teh moon and teh stars. His dark fur was out lined in silver. _

_"But, waht would the pack think, I mean, I am an Alpha, and you-"_

_"I was an Omaga, but out here, who would know? I coupld be your Alpha, even for a moment, no one would know the difference."_

_"You dont't understand, I want everyone to know Humphrey, I want everyone to know that you are mine, and that I am yours."_

_"I have always's been yours, even when I knew, I could never have you."_

_Thunder clashed, his yes showed the relfection of lightning, " Find me Kate. so I can show you how much I love you"_

I woke up, my fur was matted from my sweat. I had to find him, I just had to...

* * *

><p><strong> Well, I am not going to lie, this is extreamly short, and I am so, so sorry, but I am kinda losing faith in this story, I thought I had an idea, but them it kinda just left...but have no fear, once I reamember it, I will come back and re-edit this chapter! and make itm like 100x bigger! pinky promise!<strong>


End file.
